


WE GOT A PUPPY!!!!!

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Really, he should’ve said no, or that they should discuss more later, or that they’d need to go look at dogs together.But this was Victor, and Yuuri was always soweakwhen it came to Victor.And so he’d said yes like an idiot.And that’s how Yuuri ended up arriving home to find three puppies waiting to meet him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 24
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2019)





	WE GOT A PUPPY!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/gifts).

“Yuuuuri, Makachin’s lonely,” Victor whined, cold nose nuzzling against the back of Yuuri’s neck, causing the slighter Japanese man to take in a sharp breath. 

“Makka’s allowed up on the bed,” Yuuri reminded, his voice groggy and thick with sleep. “You’d let Makka up on the bed even if he wasn’t.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Victor replied. “Our days are so long, and Makka’s here all alone in his old age. He’s sad when I come home, and whimpers when he sees me.”

“Well, maybe we should take him to the vet….”

“He’s fine,” Victor insisted. “Was perfect at his check-up last month. He just needs someone with him in his twilight years.”

“Mmmm. So. What did you have in mind?”

Victor nuzzled his forehead into Yuuri’s neck, breathing in a deep breath of his scent. “I think we should get another dog.”

* * *

Really, they should have talked about it more.

Really, he should’ve said no, or that they should discuss more later, or that they’d need to go look at dogs together.

But Yuuri had always been so _weak_ when it came to Victor. 

And so he’d said yes like an idiot.

And that’s how Yuuri ended up arriving home to find three puppies waiting to meet him.

* * *

"A dog," Yuuri said, face flushed as he paced in front of Victor. "You said _a_ dog."

"And those are all dogs, aren't they?" Victor asked.

"Those are _three_ dogs." Yuuri replied. "With Makka, that's four. How are we going to care for four dogs?"

"Makka will take care of—"

"Puppies need care and attention. Puppies pee on things and chew things and need training and praise before they're good alone for any length of time! And maybe one would've been fine, but it's hard to take care of _three_ puppies at once." Yuuri buried his face in his hands. "Three puppies…."

"Look at them!" Victor insisted. "They're harmless, and cute, and they were all together at the shelter, and I couldn't just leave with one and leave the other two missing their buddy, and…."

Yuuri sighed. "You've got your heart set on this, don't you."

"I do," Victor agreed.

"And you're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Victor gave a small smile. "Probably not."

Yuuri sighed. "Fine. The puppies can stay."

* * *

The puppies were all very cute, he did have to give them that. And they all had very different personalities.

Haru was generally the first one to show up everywhere, running around the house as if life was one big race. He was very enthusiastic, but also liked naps the most, and could often be found fast asleep in the oddest of places, wherever he could make a bed for himself. House slippers were his favourite at first, though he soon graduated to pillows and, one memorable time, the exact middle of their bed, as if the entire thing was Haru-sized.

Hoshi was the brightest of the three, both in colouring and in attitude. He was fast to warm up to everyone, always smiling and panting and yipping happily when toys or food were being offered. He was the one that could pass as a poster child for happy puppies, and the one that appeared to be the leader of the three.

Hana was more of a sniffer and a snuggler, very inquisitive, and very interested in getting her snout into everywhere. Sometimes this turned into happy licks or nuzzles, and other times it meant things toppling from on high, leaving Yuuri to attempt to rescue both the item and the puppy before one or the other ended up broken.

It was hard to say which puppy had won his heart more. The answer was clearly all three.

Victor looked very vindicated when Yuuri admitted it.

* * *

Makkachin seemed to take a liking to the puppies as well. He would sniff them and settle with them, and bring them toys even when he was too tired to play along.

The puppies tended not to mind this, content to play tug of war and play fight amongst themselves, letting Makka bark at them when they got a little too far, and nuzzle them into a comfortable position when they were getting overtired and needed to sleep.

"See?" Victor said, as he caught them all asleep together on the couch, "It's almost as though they were Makka's own puppies, isn't it?"

Yuuri wasn't quite sure of that; the three mutts not quite the same calibre of dog as Makkachin had been, but it was comfortable, seeing them all cuddled together, he had to admit.

And, as he snapped a picture to put up on social media, he also had to admit that it made a good picture.

* * *

That wasn't to say that there weren't problems. Like Yuuri had predicted, the dogs liked to chew on things, and it took them a while to become potty trained.

They'd had to throw out Victor's custom leather Oxfords because Hanna had decided they were an excellent chew toy, causing the man to pout for days before calling the store to see if they had the files needed to make him a new identical pair (and not for the first time, Yuuri wondered exactly how well Victor's sponsors had paid back in Russia for this to be _normal_ for him).

They had to wash the carpet thoroughly with special shampoo and invest in a steam cleaner because Haru kept peeing in the corner rather than going to the paper-lined area in the kitchen.

And Hoshi? Well, Hoshi liked to jump up on things, which was cute now, but Yuuri could already imagine the problem it would be when he started to grow into his proper size and weight. And that was only a few short months away.

And so, training began slightly more in earnest.

He talked his parents into coming over once in the afternoon, when the ryoukan was generally at its quietest, to let the dogs out. And he and Victor each went home separately once a day to check on them and let them out again. They'd praise the three and give them treats if they'd behaved and nothing was destroyed, and fix whatever was wrong if they hadn't, making sure not to encourage any negative behavior. (Or at least Yuuri didn't. He was pretty sure Victor fed them treats anyway.)

It was hard work, raising puppies, but now that they were well-entrenched in being puppy-parents, they were going to do it right.

* * *

"So, word has it that you got some new kids in your life."

Yuuri blinked at the interviewer, mouthing the words 'new kids' until the realization hit.

"Oh yes! The dogs! They're lovely. Victor picked them up at our local shelter. Rescues. They've made Makka a very happy dog in his old age, as though he is having a second puppyhood himself."

"So four dogs, huh? Isn't that a lot?"

"No, not really," Yuuri replied, PR smile firmly plastered on his face. "I thought it would be at first, but now I'm used to it. They're very good dogs. We're a good family."

And really, he thought, they were.

* * *

Victor's smile was different than usual. It wasn't his happy smile, or his contemplative smile, or even his depressed smile.

No.

This was the smile he got when he was up to something.

Yuuri sighed, took another small sip of the wine they were enjoying while unwinding to some evening anime, and waited to hear what Victor was going to say next.

"So, Yuuri. I caught your interview this afternoon."

"Oh?" Yuuri asked. He wasn't aware that Victor would be watching when it was the middle of the day, but then, Victor was the type who would probably stop and watch interviews if he knew what time they'd be on and had signal. Heaven knows Yuuri had done that for enough of Victor's interviews growing up, and time had taught him that the two weren't all that different after all.

"You said that four dogs weren't a lot, right?"

Yuuri frowned, already not liking where this was going. "I did, but…."

"So how do you feel about maybe starting a poodle breeding service?"

_Oh no._


End file.
